A Side Order of Your Number
by Denell
Summary: Alex keeps getting a repeat customer who keeps asking for something not on the menu. Nalex. Dedicated to xxHeadIntheStarsxx! OneShot.


**A/N: **THIS IS FOR THE AWESOME xxHeadInTheStarsxx! It's her birthday and I know she loves Nalex too, so I hope she likes this? It's a bit rushed. Just a one shot to show some love. I hope you spent your birthday, special!

**Inspiration: **I always thought it'd be cool if Nate walked in and she thought he was a creep. Haha.

**Disclaimer: **NOTHING, NOTHING, NOTHING. If I owned anything, Nelena would be obvious.

* * *

**A Side Order of Your Number**

(Dedicated to xxHeadInTheStarsxx on her birthday! We love you. : )

She's one of the best fanfic writers out there.)

* * *

"Alex, Table 6 is calling for you." Justin threw a notepad and apron at his unexpecting sister who was currently reading a magazine at an empty stand.

The notepad hit her hard in the head and she winced, shooting a look of death up at him. "What the hell was that for, you tool!?"

"I said Table 6 was calling for you, duh." Justin raised his eyebrows and shook his head, trying to make a point.

"Why don't you get it?" Alex scowled, resuming her previous activity. Skimming through her magazine. Mr. Frenchie had new dresses out.

"Because, they asked for you. And I would normally get it, but I've been working 6 hours straight and you've done nada." He lifted his fingers, forming an 'O' shape. "And, I don't want to. Zekes coming over with his newly released game of Dungeons and Warlords."

Alex rolled her eyes and sighed. "... And we're supposed to be family."

"I know. It's absolutely nauseating at how vulgar you act...." Justin replied slowly, nodding as if to agree before jolting his head back up. "Later, sister."

Alex heard the scuffle of his new 'slip – proof – safety' shoes down the hall before looking up. She'd have to work sometime. Her parents could come back anytime and find her not working. She huffed under her breath as she tied the extremely dorky black apron around her waist and picked the notepad up from the floor.

She took a breath as she closed her magazine, hid it behind the counter and went off to see who was at Table 6. It was in the subway car. She turned a corner and saw him. The familiar _him_. He'd been there before. A week ago, and the week before that, oh, and the week before that! Sitting at the same table, big classic hat hiding his curls, pair of humongous suspicious looking sunglasses, scarf around his mouth. And he always asked the same thing.

She mentally crossed her fingers and walked up beside him. "Hello. Welcome to the Waverly Sub Station, Would you like anything?" She said in her best monotone voice.

The guy cleared his throat and looked up. She couldn't make out what his eyes looked like. Creeper. The corner of his mouth seemed to twitch, maybe into a smile? One more creepy thing and she was calling the cops. "Hey, it's you again."

"Yup. It's me." Alex nodded awkwardly. "What can I get you?" She rushed, changing the subject.

"A philly steak sub, like last time." He placed down the menu. There seemed to be a smirk in his voice.

"And the time before, gotcha." She smiled sarcastically as she took his menu. "Any side orders?"

"Uhm, your number?" He seemed to raise an eyebrow.

'Wow, this guy is cheeky.' She narrowed her eyes and smirked. "Sorry, that's not on the menu."

She turned on her heel and walked into the kitchen, quickly giving Max the order. She sat down on the stool and sighed. This wasn't the first time. That guy had come in every week just to get her number. And .. she couldn't get him out of her mind. Though he was a bit creepy. He had a really cute voice, sure enough.

She turned to look at him. He was watching her... What if he was a stalker? Unck.

"Here, Alex." Max chirped with the plastic plate. "What? No side order?"

Alex grinded her teeth together. "Nope." She picked up the order and cautiously marched over to the creep. She almost threw his food at him, as if she was mad. "Here."

"Uh... thanks?" He replied nervously, surprised at her anger.

"No problem." She glared as she swung a chair from the table beside her and pulled it closer to him. She rested her elbows on the table and glared at him, her eyes unmoving.

He took a bite of his sub slowly, and pulled it away. It was too awkward.

"Yea. Feels creepy, doesn't it? You sicko!" She snapped, but didn't move.

It was like that for five minutes. She could hear him breathe. His breath smelled good. Like, insanely good. Her eyes moved up, his curls tenderly dangling over his forehead. She had the hugest urge to pin it back. _If only I could see his eyes...._

He finally sighed. "I'm not a stalker."

"Oh, really? Who wears sunglasses indoors? Are you trying to start some crazy fashion trend?" Alex snorted, leaning back in her chair.

"I could be blind." He suggested.

"Oh, please. You have no walking stick. You barely know this place." Alex shook her head, disappointed that he couldn't come up with a better excuse.

"Or... I could be ... " He paused for dramatic effect.

"Oh, stop being a drama queen." She groaned as she leaned forward, jerking his sunglasses and scarf off.

She stood back and blinked and said the first thing that came to mind, as if robotically. "Can I get you a side order?"

He scratched the back of his head awkwardly and blushed. "Your number?" He lamely joked.

Her eyes narrowed suspiciously. "You're that dude from TV.. the Reunited 13 guys..."

"Actually.. Connect 3, but yes..." He added in, nodding slowly, looking around for screaming teenies. His luck, there were none.

"Why are you here?" She asked dumbly and accusatory.

"I like subs, and the waitresses are cute. I'm Nate." He smiled, chuckling.

"I'm Alex. And you are such a creep." She hid a smile and shook her head as she stood up to walk away.

"Wait!"

"What?" She swivelled around in the same spot.

"Can I get my side order?"He smirked.

Alex cocked her head and looked at him for a second. _What did she have to lose? _"You know, I can do you better."

She turned to the staircase. "JUSTIN, I'M TAKING MY BREAK!" Chucked her apron and notepad into

an empty booth and walked over to Nate. "Let's go." She winked as she pulled his hand and jerked him from the booth. "Normally, I hate pop-ish guys like you, but you have guts."

"Uhh.. thanks?" He blushed as she forcefully pulled him out the door. "What about my sub?" He asked, referring to his barely touched unpaid food.

Alex stopped to look at him. She was out of breath, and panting. He _did_ have pretty eyes. Pretty brown eyes. "That? Oh, that's on the house." She smiled mischeviously as she dragged him down the street, taking the creep out for some fun.

* * *

**So there it is! This was for xxHeadIntheStarsxx, if you liked it review.**

**You could include a bday message for her or just go to her page and PM her.**

**She is actually one of the best, you guys and she's extremely nice.**

**So go, talk to her. : ) Oh, and next chapter of MD will be up by Saturday**

**or Sunday? I leave on Tuesday! Ack, so soon and I haven't begun to pack.**


End file.
